The Raid on Digistruct Peak
is an area in Borderlands 2, added in Digistruct Peak Challenge. The mountaintop facility was created by Patricia Tannis and Lilith, after the conclusion of the main story, to serve as a training ground for the Crimson Raiders. Using digistruct technology, Tannis was able to install numerous digistruct pedestals and sensors throughout the area, which have the ability to construct a wide range of enemies to battle against. Because all enemies are digistruct facsimiles, surveyors have the ability to heal any damaged units, even those that appear organic. The area itself consists of a series of twisting mountain paths, open spaces and walled strongholds, all of which function as battlegrounds. Certain areas located in the south west section of the map are sealed off for Vault hunters between Overpower level 1 and 3. At Overpower level 5, the entire map becomes accessible. Vault Hunters who fast travel to Digistruct Peak will appear in a building high above the arena. To the left of the initial corridor are three vending machines that provide guns, ammo and healing items. Further along the corridor opens up to a large balcony overlooking the arena. It is here Tannis can be found, ready to meet any Vault hunters willing to take up the gauntlet. Inhabitants The types of enemies that can be found throughout the arena can vary based on what Overpower level (OP) the vault hunters who enter are. Most enemies names are prefixed with "Digistruct". A few new enemies unique to the DLC are also found throughout, including the SPR-TNK, BAR-TNK and the Blaster Nomad. At Overpower level 1, most enemies that appear are the basic variant found in the base game. Starting at Overpower level 2 mini-bosses such as Scorch begin to appear at certain points. At higher Overpower levels, several mini-bosses such as Black Queen and Doc Mercy will appear at once. The assassins Reeth, Oney, Rouf and Wot serve as the final boss battle for Vault hunters between Overpower level 1 and 4. At Overpower level 5 and over, the final boss shifts to a gargantuan spider-like robot called 010011110100110101000111010101110101010001001000. Common Enemies *Skags *Bandits *SPR-TNK *BAR-TNK *Spiderants *Surveyors *Loaders *Constructor *Hyperion Slag Turret *Digistruct Blaster Nomad Notable Enemies *Assassin Reeth *Assassin Oney *Assassin Rouf *Assassin Wot *Bone Head 2.0 (Overpower Level 2 and over) *Scorch (Overpower Level 2 and over) *Black Queen (Overpower Level 3 and over) *Doc Mercy (Overpower Level 4 and over) *Dukino's Mom (Overpower Level 6 and over) *010011110100110101000111010101110101010001001000 (Overpower Level 5 and over) *Saturn (Overpower Level 7 and over) Missions *Dr. T and the Vault Hunters *A History of Simulated Violence *More History of Simulated Violence Points of Interest Deprivation Depot Theatre of Martyrdom *Scorch (Overpowered Level 6 and over) Butcher Base *Scorch (Overpowered Level 2 -5) *Dukino's Mom (Overpower Level 6 and over) Headshot Headquarters *Black Queen (Overpower Level 3 and over) Obliteration Station *Bone Head 2.0 (Overpowered Level 1 and over) Garden of Murder *Pick up Snow Onions 0/5 (optional) Decimation Destination *Doc Mercy (Overpower Level 4 and over) Colosseum of Laceration *Assassin Reeth *Assassin Oney *Assassin Rouf *Assassin Wot Area of Anguish *Saturn (Overpower Level 7 and over) Cannibal Canyon Arena of Tribulation Tower of Torment *010011110100110101000111010101110101010001001000 (Overpower Level 5 and over) Notes *More History of Simulated Violence ends at: **Colosseum of Laceration with Assassin Reeth, Assassin Oney, Assassin Rouf, and Assassin Wot as the final boss. (Overpower Level 0 - 2) **Arena of Tribulation (Overpower Level 3 - 4) **Tower of Torment with 010011110100110101000111010101110101010001001000 as the final boss. (Overpower Level 5 and over) *There are no respawns in this area, as it is classified much like an arena (such as a Circle of Slaughter). Dying results in confinement to the entrance area of the map, and the mission fails if all of the Vault Hunters are out. **In single player, as with the other arenas, death will result in a respawn at the very beginning of the level and a mission failure - all progress will be lost. **In co-op, Vault Hunters who die and respawn cannot rejoin allies on the battlefield. They still gain credit for completing the mission if their surviving allies pass the mission. **Anyone who joins in the middle of the fight will be locked out at the entrance area. This also means anyone that disconnected during the game will be locked out when they return. **Teammates locked out of the fight may provide long-ranged support from the balcony areas located by Tannis and behind the Fast Travel station. From there only a few sections of the arena are blocked from view. ***In regards to action skills, Axton with Longbow-augmented turrets and Maya with Phaselock and Res may have more success over other classes. While Longbow turrets still have a range limit, Phaselock and Res do not, requiring only direct line of sight to hold an enemy or revive an ally. ***Enemies may turn aggro towards locked-out teammates if engaged by them. In the case of surveyors care should be taken as they may draw and hover nearby, and risk becoming inaccessible within walls or rocks. **Players have infinite time between each area. If anyone has been crippled, the team can stay as long as needed in an area to regain more second wind time for if they are crippled again. *Maya can phaselock enemies that are still being "Digistructed", causing them to immediately become vulnerable to damage. This may only happen in multiplayer because it does not work in single player. *Surveyors stuck in objects, or outside of the arena can be killed with splash damage from the Norfleet and PBFG, which has the ability to go through walls. Failure to kill these will result in the Vault Hunters being unable to proceed. *In the event of the mission being failed, loot dropped by enemies will remain in the arena as long as the Vault Hunters do not exit the game, although all ammo crates, chests and spawns will be reset. Media The Raid on Digistruct Peak Map.png|The Raid on Digistruct Peak map Digistruct_Peak-birds_eye.jpg|Bird's-eye view of Digistuct Peak See Also de:Angriff auf DigiStruct Peak fr:The Raid on Digistruct Peak ru:Налет на Цифровой Пик uk:Набіг на ЦифроПік